


Haunted

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Puppet Cloud Strife, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: Cloud doesn't manage to win the fight in Advent Children. Sephiroth takes advantage.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sephcounttheways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephcounttheways/gifts).



> I probably could have done any of the prompts I got for this assignment, but of course the one that jumped out at me most was the filthy, nasty, fucked up Sefikura one. Whoops? xp
> 
>  **Prompt:** Something nasty during the Advent Children movie, maybe Seph and Cloud have dirty times during the final fight scene. As foul and dark as the maker pleases - fic or art. Bonus points for green cat eye Cloud taking over.
> 
> Spoilers: this is definitely the fucked up kind of Sefikura. See the archive warning on the thing.

 

Cloud hit the ground with a sickening thud, metal and concrete buckling beneath the force of the impact. He couldn’t breathe. All the wind had been knocked out of him, and it fucking _hurt_. He’d lost count of the number of times Masamune had pierced him through – everything had blurred into a haze of agony sometime close to the start of Sephiroth’s second Octoslash.

He could already feel the wounds starting to knit back together. His enhancements would take care of the worst of the damage, but not quickly enough.

Sephiroth landed in front of Cloud, his grace and control a stark contrast to the way Cloud clawed at the ground, blood dripping from open wounds, desperately trying to force his body to get up and _fight_.

No good. Cloud’s head spun, white-hot pain lancing through the shoulder where Sephiroth had held him suspended on Masamune. Cloud only ended up dry-heaving, collapsing back to the ground.

Sephiroth kicked Cloud, rolling him over onto his back, and pinned him down with a boot on Cloud’s chest.

Cloud bared his teeth, turning his pained groan into a growl, but he hadn’t recovered the strength to be able to push Sephiroth off. He tried – Gaia, he tried – but his struggles only left him writhing against the ground while Sephiroth stared down at him with that impassive, gods-damned smirk. Smug fucking _bastard_.

Sephiroth lowered Masamune to Cloud’s throat, the ice-cold sharpness of the blade kissing Cloud’s throat. “Well, now. This is a far more fitting position for you, isn’t it, puppet?”

“I am _not_ your puppet!”

“Hmm. Is that so?” Sephiroth said slowly.

Masamune withdrew, and for one heart-clenching moment Cloud through Sephiroth intended to stab him through again. Instead, it was Cloud’s top that Masamune pierced. Sephiroth sliced through the fabric, the side of Cloud’s knit sweater and the sleeve that covered his left arm. He cut the sleeve away, revealing the skin beneath to be clear and unblemished.

“I see. Your Geostigma is gone. But did you really think that was the only claim I have on your body, Cloud?”

Cloud flushed angrily. “Don’t say it like that!”

Sephiroth chuckled, low and dark and utterly infuriating. “I was referring to the Jenova cells and S cells you still harbour, but yes.” He leaned down, reaching a hand out to grip Cloud’s jaw and force Cloud to look up at him. “You do remember, don’t you?”

“Get off me,” Cloud demanded, shuddering at Sephiroth’s touch. He wanted to try to pull away, but there was nowhere to go.

“When you were in my control. The things we did. The things _you_ begged for…”

Cloud grit his teeth. Sephiroth was just trying to get under his skin – Cloud had to let him try it, just to buy some time. The pain was easing; the mako enhancements were rapidly healing his injuries now that he wasn’t struggling and pulling them open again with every movement.

“I don’t remember shit. Because it didn’t happen. You lie to me every time, why would I ever listen to a goddamn word you say?”

Sephiroth withdrew a little, though he was still smirking. “Only I didn’t lie, did I, Cloud? I only told you the truth about what happened at Nibelheim.”

“You told me I was a puppet, _created_. Bullshit.”

Sephiroth did not reply immediately. He only stared at Cloud with those piercing green eyes bright with mako – Cloud recognised that look, and he felt the familiar, loathsome pressure in his mind immediately. He gasped. It was burning, vice-like; there was a ringing in his ears and Cloud could feel his pulse rapidly quickening.

“Are you not my puppet?” Sephiroth said, almost vicious in how calm and uncaring he sounded.

“Stop it!” Cloud choked.

“I can still control you. Just like I always could.”

The statement settled like ice in Cloud’s gut. Every part of him wanted to deny it, but… Sephiroth was right. Sephiroth was right and Cloud _hated_ it. The amount of control and influence he had; even when Cloud had thought Sephiroth was long dead and gone, memories of him still haunted Cloud’s mind. Dreams and nightmares, waking up in a cold sweat feeling the phantom pain of Sephiroth’s grip around his throat. Or other touches; less painful, but even worse for how sickening it was to think about.

He could feel Sephiroth like the man’s will was clawing through his veins, tearing at the corners of his mind. It flooded his body, burning like mako. Images from before rose, vivid and unbidden – Aerith, the Northern Crater, how he’d handed over the Black Materia, how Sephiroth had gripped Cloud’s wrist and pulled him into the mako crystal until Cloud was flush against him – and Cloud felt like retching.

“Don’t—”

Sephiroth reached out to touch Cloud’s face again, a mockery of tenderness. “So stubborn. It only makes it more satisfying when you break.”

That touch… Cloud was suffocating, burning up, and Sephiroth was the air he desperately needed. Smiling down at Cloud while Cloud’s vision blurred green, and those cells – Jenova cells, S cells – flooded Cloud’s entire being with desperation for their Reunion.

“You are mine, Cloud.”

“No…” The protest sounded so weak now. He couldn’t hear his own thoughts over the white-hot static in his mind. “Fucking _bastard,_ ” Cloud managed to spit out, one last act of defiance before—

Cloud stared up at Sephiroth with matching mako-green eyes, his pupils slitted. Sephiroth’s smile widened.

“That’s it. Good boy.”

“Nnn,” Cloud said. He couldn’t gather enough thought together to speak; he could barely move. His body felt too light but too heavy at the same time, like he was trapped in a strange half-consciousness between sleeping and waking.

It didn’t matter. Because Sephiroth was there, Sephiroth was so close, and every cell in Cloud craved to be with him. Their Reunion.

Cloud could only moan when Sephiroth kissed him. It was a cruel kiss, vicious and bruising, but Sephiroth’s lips were on Cloud’s and his tongue ravaging Cloud’s mouth, and Cloud shuddered against him.

But Cloud was happy with anything. Sephiroth’s touch, his attention; it quietened the piercing ache of _together become one reunion_ that seared Cloud’s soul. His movements were slowly and jerky, his body still not quite within his control, but Cloud managed to raise his arms enough to cling to the lapels of Sephiroth’s coat and hold himself close. He tried to kiss back, clumsily, but Sephiroth seemed to appreciate the sentiment.

He chuckled. “So eager,” Sephiroth purred darkly, breath ghosting against Cloud’s kiss-swollen lips. “Well then, puppet. Why don’t you get on your knees for me?”

Cloud felt like Sephiroth had stolen all the breath in his lungs. Moving like he was in a dream, Cloud pushed himself up onto his elbows and crawled over.

Either it had been long enough for his wounds to heal, or it was in the way Sephiroth crowded his mind and forced out everything else, but Cloud couldn’t feel any of the pain he had felt before. Couldn’t feel anything really; everything was numb, sluggish. Until Sephiroth touched him, and the contact felt like blissful clarity.

Sephiroth cupped Cloud’s face while Cloud kneeled before him. Cloud stared up with blank, needy eyes, leaning in to nuzzle against the crotch of Sephiroth’s leather pants. Sephiroth slid his hand back into Cloud’s hair, tightening a fist into Cloud’s spikes.

“Uhhn,” Cloud moaned, eyelids fluttering as Sephiroth pulled on his hair. The desperate want, the searing electricity of Sephiroth’s touch, the pain that felt so good… Cloud’s cock stirred in his trousers, and Cloud whimpered.

He braced his hands on Sephiroth’s thighs. He could feel Sephiroth as well, that hard bulge beneath soft leather… Cloud kissed over the top of it, along the line of Sephiroth’s fly.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth repeated, voice little more than a hiss.

He needed it. He needed to be as close as physically possible to Sephiroth, to please him however he could; the desperation of it overrode every other facet of his existence. Cloud took the zipper of Sephiroth’s trousers between his teeth.

Sephiroth helped him when Cloud struggled, freeing his growing erection. His thick length brushed against Cloud’s face, and Sephiroth let out a pleased sigh as Cloud turned his mouth to nuzzle against it.

His satisfaction leeched through Cloud’s mind. Sephiroth was pleased with him, with Cloud on his knees, under his control. Pleased with how utterly humiliated Cloud would be to see himself like this.

Cloud kissed and licked his way along Sephiroth’s length, lavishing it with enthusiastic attention until Sephiroth was fully hard. With a smirk, Sephiroth guided Cloud to the head of his cock and thrust into his pretty little puppet’s mouth.

Cloud moaned, tears pricking at his eyes. Sephiroth was big; it was hard not to gag when his cock hit the back of Cloud’s throat and forced its way further, but Cloud was so eager to please. He swallowed desperately around the hot, heavy length filling his mouth.

Sephiroth gave a quiet groan of satisfaction. Cloud’s mouth felt delicious. Hot and wet, his lips stretched tight around the base of Sephiroth’s cock. Sephiroth face-fucked Cloud until Cloud was gasping for breath and sobbing.

He looked good like that, abused and humiliated and begging for it the whole time.

Cloud stared up in confusion when Sephiroth pulled away. His confusion turned to a choked, broken noise as Sephiroth grasped him by the throat and slammed him bodily against the wall.

“Nngh!” Cloud gasped. The momentary look of pain faded from his face, only to be replaced again by that empty, desperate need.

Sephiroth didn’t remove his hand. He only tightened his grip, watching with morbid satisfaction until even the blank light began to fade from Cloud’s slit-pupiled eyes.

“Beg for it,” Sephiroth commanded.

“S-seph… iroth…” Cloud gasped. His voice was rough and hoarse, so hard for him to speak with Sephiroth’s fingers wrapped tightly around his throat. But he tried, he tried so hard, because Sephiroth wanted him to.

His head was swimming. The white noise, the static clouding his mind; Sephiroth’s touch making the Jenova cells within him sing; the pain and dizzying lack of air. All of it mixed together and left Cloud panting, utterly overwhelmed. And hard as hell, because that was what Sephiroth did to him.

Sephiroth released Cloud just enough to let him breathe, and Cloud moaned as he gasped in ragged gulps of air.

“Please,” he said. “Seph…. uhhhn. Want…”

“What do you want, Cloud?”

Sephiroth pressed in closer, the entire length of his body pressing against Cloud’s and pinning him against the wall. Their faces were so close. Cloud could have tilted his head up and kissed Sephiroth, but his body felt too heavy and beyond his control to even do that much.

His lips parted in a soft groan at the feel Sephiroth’s hardness flush against him. That… that was what he wanted. Inside him. To be as close as physically possible, to be one with Sephiroth.

“Want you…” Cloud begged.

“Hmph.” Sephiroth’s eyes raked over Cloud, his precious puppet with eyes all glassy and chest heaving. He began to strip Cloud, pulling down the zipper of Cloud’s top while he leaned in and murmured against Cloud’s ear.

“Focus, puppet,” Sephiroth said. “I want you to remember this. How I touched you, how it feels when I’m inside you. How you _belong to me_.”

“Nn…!”

Cloud’s fingers clutched at Sephiroth’s shoulders, and he shivered as Sephiroth pushed his trousers down. Sephiroth took Cloud’s erection in his leather-gloved hand, stroking him languidly. Sephiroth smirked. Cloud was so responsive, face flushing and hips twitching from just that much. Cute.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud off his feet and shoved him back against the wall, legs up and completely pinned there. As pretty and as willing as his puppet was, Cloud’s spirit was deliciously appealing as well. Perhaps…

He put his fingers into Cloud’s mouth. “Glove off,” Sephiroth commanded, and Cloud obligingly took the leather between his teeth and pulled Sephiroth’s glove free. “Now suck.”

Cloud sucked on Sephiroth’s fingers, curling his tongue around them and slicking them for him. He knew it was all the prep he was going to get.

Cloud arched against the wall, moaning deeply as Sephiroth’s fingers moved to his hole instead. His eyes fluttered shut, breathing heavily as Sephiroth began to stretch him open. “Uhhhhn… ghh.”

Sephiroth’s smirk only grew as Cloud shuddered and trembled against him.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth said, voice hard and commanding. He let his control of Cloud bleed away, watching those eyes flicker between mako-green and their normal sky blue. The focus gradually came back to his gaze, and with it sheer horror.

Sephiroth shoved into Cloud, and Cloud screamed.

He fought, and _yes_ , that anger and defiance and spirit was exactly what had kept Sephiroth so captivated by Cloud. That spirit… and how good it felt to break it.

Cloud’s body was still too heavy and difficult to control; Sephiroth had released his mind, but still retained some influence over Cloud’s physical actions. Snarling, Cloud did everything he could. Writhing against Sephiroth, trying to shove him off.

Too late. Sephiroth’s cock was inside him, and being pinned up against the wall left him with no leverage at all. His breath was coming far too rapidly, close to panic. He choked back a sob and opened his eyes to glower pure hatred at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth met that glare and loved every moment of it.

He fucked Cloud, and Cloud clawed deep red scratches down Sephiroth’s chest, lashed out and bruised him, pulled Sephiroth’s hair. Cloud trembled and clenched around Sephiroth’s thick cock, tight enough it was almost painful. It had to be at least a little painful for Cloud too, especially with how roughly Sephiroth pounded into him, but the pain only spurred both of them on.

Cloud hated it, and hated that – despite everything – his own erection was still every bit as hard and aching with need. He hated that Sephiroth’s cock felt _good_ , the way it stretched him open and filled him up, grinding inside him until an unwilling moan of pleasure burst from Cloud’s lips.

They kissed – Cloud had no idea who had been the one to initiate that – but it was every bit as much of a battle as their previous fight had been. It was all teeth and tongue and bruising force, grappling for dominance. Cloud tasted blood. He didn’t know whose it was.

With a shuddering groan and Sephiroth’s cock buried deep in his ass, Cloud came. Hard. He hadn’t even needed to be touched.

Sephiroth kept using him, fucking Cloud deeply even through his orgasm. Cloud was too light-headed, still moaning and trembling as pleasure washed through him, to try and shove Sephiroth off.

Sephiroth wasn’t far behind him, clearly taking immense pleasure in abusing Cloud this way. He dug his fingertips in, one hand around Cloud’s throat and the other gripping Cloud’s hip, making sure to leave his mark on Cloud’s pale skin. And with a last few hard thrusts, he buried himself to the hilt and came inside of Cloud.

Cloud’s face burned red with a mix of shame and arousal. “ _Bastard_ ,” Cloud finally managed to spit.

“Puppet,” Sephiroth purred in reply. He stayed like that for a long moment, eyes heavy-lidded and glassy, choking Cloud out at the same time he filled him up with his release. Cloud could feel Sephiroth’s cock twitching inside him. Finally, with a satisfied groan, Sephiroth pulled out of Cloud and let the blond crumple to the ground. Cum leaked down Cloud’s thighs.

Cloud bit his lip and groaned. He was still reeling, panting heavily, but he forced himself to move immediately. Even though all he wanted to do was let his equally abused and pleasured body collapse and recover.

He pulled his trousers up and—shit. His sword was miles away; he’d dropped it after Sephiroth’s Octoslash barrage, when he’d first been thrown to the ground. Fuck it. He’d take Sephiroth down with his bare hands if he had to.

Sephiroth readjusted his own clothing, a smug, satisfied smile on his face. He eyed Cloud with amusement. “Enough. You can’t possibly be so foolish as to take me on in that state.”

Cloud grit his teeth, ready to strike, but Sephiroth was faster. He gripped Cloud by the jaw, painfully tight. He held him for a moment before smiling viciously and pushing Cloud away again.

“Until next time, _Cloud_.”

Sephiroth’s wing unfurled. He took a couple of steps back, wrapping the wing around himself. Amongst the feathers and black mist, Sephiroth vanished.

Cloud stood shakily for a moment longer, still on guard, but then his legs gave way and he slumped back against the wall. He let himself slide to the ground, dropping his head to his knees and groaning deeply. There were tears in his eyes, equal parts anger and hurt, but he couldn’t bring himself to move even enough to wipe them away. So he stayed like that.

A few stray black feathers drifted down to settle beside him.

* * *

He couldn’t face any of his friends. Not after that. Cloud had told them Sephiroth had got away – that much was the truth – but he needed time to himself to process everything.

Bastard. Sephiroth was a fucking _bastard_. Hate sex was one thing, and fine, _fine_ , Cloud would admit he’d thought about Sephiroth that way before. And hated himself for it. But what Sephiroth had done… the way he’d controlled Cloud to force him into it…

Cloud had the taste of Sephiroth on his lips and the sticky remnants of both of their releases drying on him. He’d headed immediately for the shower, turning the water up hot enough to scald and scrubbing at himself until his skin was raw. It didn’t feel like it would ever be enough to scour away the sensation of Sephiroth’s touch.

Cloud slowly raised his hand to his throat, wrapping his fingers around it in an echo of how Sephiroth had. The bruises had long since faded with his enhancements, but it was like Cloud could still feel the echoes of it. The electricity of Sephiroth’s touch. The aching, empty want he’d felt under Sephiroth’s control. How it had felt to be impaled on the man’s cock, so _full_.

He shuddered and rested his head against the wet tiles. He just wanted to stop thinking about it, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Sephiroth’s cruel smirk. The memory of it played over and over until Cloud felt sickened and hollow. And… and turned on, too.

He hated Sephiroth with every fibre of his being, but he hated himself just as much for getting off on the fucked up things that man did to him.

One hand stayed on his throat, and the other of Cloud’s hands trailed down his chest and stomach to where his cock was starting to fill out. He hesitated.

His stomach turned at the thought of it. Every time he remembered how Sephiroth had fucked him, used his body. How he’d come inside of Cloud. It was disgusting, _horrific_. But… Cloud took his dick in his hand and stroked himself, moaning breathily.

Face flushed, he began to jerk himself off. It was quick and guilty and full of shame, images of Sephiroth flashing through his mind. Wrong on so many levels. Yet Cloud found himself approaching orgasm all too quickly.

He finished himself off as quickly as he could, just wanting it over. When he leaned back against the shower wall, he was breathing heavily and full of humiliation all over again. Cloud immediately washed away the evidence and hastily completed his shower.

He stepped out into the bathroom and dried off, getting dressed into a pair of loose pyjama pants. He could barely look at himself in the mirror, only catching a glimpse and then having to turn away in shame. To think he’d get jerked off to—ugh. There was no way he could meet his own eyes. Eyes that were—

Cloud turned abruptly back to the mirror. For a moment he’d thought he’d seen... something off.

His eyes flickered green in the reflection, and Cloud’s stomach dropped.

“I didn’t think you would be calling for me again so soon,” a smooth voice murmured in Cloud’s mind, sounding all too self-satisfied.

“No. Oh, no. No, no, no. Fuck you.”

Sephiroth chuckled, and Cloud couldn’t even tell if the sound of it was echoing in his mind or from within the room. Cloud slammed his eyes shut, not wanting to see that sickening green colour in them, and backed out into the corridor. He turned away and hurried what felt like the relative security of his bedroom.

Cloud locked the door behind him and slumped against it. Everything was silent again, apart from his own ragged breathing. Just Sephiroth fucking with his head, probably. Cloud scowled. Sephiroth was an asshole, and he was an idiot for falling so easily for the man’s tricks.

A few long minutes of silence passed, and Cloud managed to get his pounding heartbeat back under control. He still felt it though, like ice down his spine. Sephiroth’s presence.

Eventually, Cloud stood. He didn’t really know why; it was more on instinct than any rational thinking. He felt oddly distant again, dream-like.

Cloud turned and watched with blank eyes as Sephiroth stepped from the shadows.


End file.
